


I like me better (Yeonbin one shot)

by alexawrites



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), Yeonbin - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Other, Yeonbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexawrites/pseuds/alexawrites
Summary: yeonjun's safe place is soobin (inspred by lauv's - i like me better)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 17





	I like me better (Yeonbin one shot)

I just finished practicing and decided to take a rest so I lie down in the middle of the dance studio 

As I stare at the ceiling breathing heavily I start questioning myself. I excel in most things I do (well some people say) they'd say i'm great at rapping, singing and especially dancing yet why do I feel like I still lack in those?

I caught myself crying and quietly asks myself "why do i have to be like this?" 

I gave a sigh and laugh a little as I wipe my tears away "Oh damn i'm going mad"

I hear footsteps coming so I fixed myself as fast as I can. As soon as I saw who it was I can’t help but smile especially after seeing those dimples. I suddenly feel okay, I suddenly feel better. Yet I still groaned like a child and pouted while reaching out my hands to him so that he’ll give me a hug eventhough i'm sweaty. He still hugged me tho. 

We just hugged for maybe 5 mins straight as he was about to let go from the hug I groaned more so he won't let go.

"Yeonjunnieee, let go already" he said in a sweet tone

"Why? Let's stay like this for five more minutes, okay?" he agreed and didn't let go

As we continue hugging he asked "Wanna go grab something to eat later? You look tired" while he's wiping off my sweat in my forehead

"Of course, baby" He got startled as I say that word

We got out of the hug already, i'm sad but also hungry lol. We just went to the nearest subway.

Soobin just ordered 3 subway club, 2 for me of course. 

He already finished his, while I have one more. I offered him some 'cause he keeps staring at me but he declined. I still reached out the sandwich to his mouth and he took a bite.

"You know I'm already full right?"

"Psh, you just took a bite off my sandwich"

He laughed. "But seriously tho, I'm good. Eat up"

Mumbling as I say "Why do you keep staring at me then?"

"Just eat up, okay?"

As soon as we (I) finished we went back to the dorm. He held my hand and pulled me going to the rooftop. 

"Hey why are we going to the rooftop?" He didn't answer.

We walked toward a mat and he sat immediately. I followed and lie down placing my head in his lap. He's still not talking, so I did.

"So, why are we here?"

"They said there'll be a meteor shower and I want to make a wish, I just want you to wish one to"

"Aww baby you're so cute" while pinching his stretchable cheeks 

The showers began and he closed his eyes upon making his wish and so did I. 

"So, what did you wish?" 

He didn't reply, again. He just leaned over and cupped my cheeks as he kissed me. I kissed him back.

"I'm so grateful I have you, I feel so safe around you. I love you baby "

"I love you too... Baby" he cringed slightly because he can't imagine himself saying that, cute

Soobin wished that Yeonjun would be by his side forever. Yeonjun did as well.


End file.
